tomb_raider_harry_potterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomb Raider: The Hidden Artefact Walkthrough
Level 1: Kraven Manor You will see a cutscene Of Lara Croft coming out of a flying car. Then, she will come down some slopes of rock. Firstly, head over to the bridge. A quick cutscene of her being bashed in the face by a gate as it pulls up to prevent people coming inside. To get inside, you must find the rock slopes on the building. Slide on them and that will activate two tall slopes. Head over to the right side of the manor, slide on it and jump onto the leaf with stone on top, slide down the slopes, jump up on them and jump to the other tall slope. On the top of that, with a leaf on, jump on top of the bridge. Now, grab hold of the tower and climb across to the left side bridge. Warning! Some rocks while climbing are rickety and will fall, so be quick. When you reach the left side bridge, the door inside will be locked. A hasty cutscene will show an item smash the barrier on the window. Climb to the window and smash the window to get inside. You are inside the manor! Remember that the door is still locked, so rip off the bed and there will be a hole. Jump down and you will find yourself in the potions cupboard. All the doors of the house are locked and you need to find the keys. Next, head to s black vent door in which you can head inside of. It will lead to an office with no door. You might se another vent door, but it is locked. Head into the office to find a hammer that can break open the vent door. Go back inside the vent and break the door. You are back on the bridge! Now head to the other bridge in where you are now on top of the office. Grab the key that leads to the potions classroom. Get back inside the potions cupboard and use the key on the locked door. In the potions class, you need to make soup, but a cutscene will just appear. Now, head back to the office and to the chair. Go underneath it to find a hidden exit. Inside, turn left, south, right and then south again. She will appear at the moving tree. Proceeding through the level, climb the tree by using the small slopes. First, slide on the roof of the exit to proceed to the slopes. After doing the slopes, a log-like item will fall down and you must quickly grab onto the top of it and it will rise to the summit. Click here to see how to battle the tree. Head back inside and to the potions cupboard. After that, you will finish the level. The cutscene shows Lara Croft realising that the keyhole is in the ground in the room. Seraphina Piquery is on the bridge while Lara talks to her about the legend. Level 2: Quidditch Match You were told by Seraphina that a guy named Larson is searching for the key too! You will appear on the grasslands of the match. Head over to the red tower first. J To do that head through the flipping door. You need to be right at the edge of the slope to jump up to the second floor. When you get to the top, go to the edge of the tower. Do not walk on the flipping door because you will slide down and die. Instead, jump to the other edge and then onto the roof. Be careful! The roofs are also slippy, so jump to the blue tower’s roof. Now, dive onto the tall transparent and thin goalkeeper’s spot. Next, jump backwards onto the rings. Side jump to the other and now for the dangerous part. Jump onto the yellow and black tower and quickly grab hold of it. Don’t touch the grass cause you will have to start over again. Climb up to the vent door and switch on the fire boost. This will activate on the green tower. Climb over to the green tower and run on the flame booster. This will cause harm to Larson. Then, jump over to him and a cutscene will appear. Lara confronts Larson while he talks about a woman hiring Pierre DuPont in search for the key. In the end, you have got hold of the trophy that opens up the moving tree. It shows you to China. Level 3: Catacombs Of The Moving Tree (Mini-Game) You have officially entered the moving tree... This is a very short level since it is a mini-game. Jump onto the scaffolding and on top to the ladder. Climb up it and find yourself in a long hallway. Light a flare if you want and run to the end. A cutscene will show Seraphina snatching the trophy from her and attempting to kill Lara. Thankfully, she escapes with the trophy that drops out of Piquery’s hand. Level 4: Hidden Lair You must find out who your brother really is... Swim through the river and into a sewer. Get air and out of the water. In front of you is a large tree with spiders. Head over there to find a cutscene Of Lara’s brother talking about that he is the cursed person. After the cutscene, battle him. Find the link here. After killing him, head inside the entrance. As soon as you enter, the doors will close and death awaits you. Run as fast as you can without dying and head to that sanctuary of the key. You will see a cutscene Of Lara colliding the trophy with the key and see a vision of a woman who tried to open the chamber. You can’t see her because they are silhouettes. Level 5: Carriage (Mini-Game) A cutscene will show Lara hijacking a carriage with Seraphina and her crew chasing after her. When the cutscene has finished, keep driving the carriage. A guy will get on the roof and you must kill him. Lush him off until he falls off. The same with another person. Push him off until he runs over. Now, it will fly in the air and Seraphina will get on and try to kill you. The carriage will topple upside down and you must push Seraphina off the carriage and she will fall in the water. The carriage will topple to the right side and you will escape. Level 6: Chamber Of Kraven Manor You have the key to the chamber where the artefact lies! A cutscene will show Lara in the moving tree. She makes it out while the carriage breaks. She heads to the room and unlocks the door. A spiral power blasts out and she sees another vision of Seraphina being made frozen solid for her crimes. After the flashback, Seraphina arrives and tells her about her plan. Lara attempts to head in, but, Piquery pushes her out and Lara survives. Piquery falls into the abyss of nothing. After heading into the chamber, head into the bedroom. But first, grab the artefact and head to the room, by entering the potions class, up the stairs, along the bridge and into the room. You will be transported outside where white is only what you see except for Kraven Manor and the mutated Seraphina. A cutscene of them arguing will show while Piquery transforms into a hideous monster. See here on how to kill her. After she is out of her form, she will get back up and try to kill you. She is weak, so continue shooting her until she decays and dies. She will head back inside while the chamber explodes. Back in reality, the manor also starts crumbling. Run out of there where the gates of the manor will be open. Run out and that will end the level. Ending: Now that she has the artefact, go ahead and play again! Or take a visit to Lara’s Home where a parkour race awaits her.